<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weave by Nununununu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366881">Weave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu'>Nununununu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nununununu Drabbles [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(literally), Attraction, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Hair Braiding, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Hammer gets confused with the fancy hairdos sometimes, huh.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rocket Raccoon/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nununununu Drabbles [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts">thedevilchicken</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Hammer gets confused with the fancy hairdos sometimes, huh,” Balancing on massive thighs, Rocket muses as if unaware just how close Thor’s face is to his muzzle as he braids the hair at the man’s temples.</p>
<p>God’s. Pirate-angel’s. <em>Thor’s</em>.</p>
<p>Whatever.</p>
<p>Why does that bright gold hair have to feel so distracting as it slips through his fingers anyway.</p>
<p>“Could be making something blow up instead of this,” Totally not meaning it, Rocket complains.</p>
<p>“You have my gratitude, sweet rabbit,” Thor rumbles, huge hand warm on Rocket’s back between the implants, and –</p>
<p>Well.</p>
<p>Maybe Rocket can carry on a while yet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>